


not all superheroes wear capes

by zinyalala



Category: NCT, NCT Dream
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Some angst, jaemin is caring, not really enemies, superhero sidekick jisung, very sweet, villian jaemin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinyalala/pseuds/zinyalala
Summary: Jaemin, the newly made villain wants to get revenge on his enemy, superhero Jeno. The twist? he falls in love with his sidekick
Relationships: Jaemin/Jisung, Jaemsung - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	not all superheroes wear capes

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: none if these personalities or events can be connected to the real people in this story. This is purely fiction. enjoy :)

It was another ordinary day for Jisung. He followed Jeno around the city staying low or just looking at Jeno save the world once again. 

The superhero didn’t really need a sidekick but Dr. Kim insisted that he takes Jisung under his wing. Jeno was strong, confident, smart and good-looking, which Jisung really admired, but he bullied Jisung on a daily basis. From joking about his “weak arms” or “bad reflexes” to straight put being rude by insulting his looks. Jisung never had that much confidence to begin with but Jeno just smashed it flat to the floor once the younger one started working with him or rather for him. 

Jeno snapped Jisung out of his thoughts and put on the fakest smile he could. _“Kiddo you should go home”_ he said _“the reporters are almost here and I don’t want to be seen with a wimp like you”._ There was really nothing in this world that could change the superhero’s mind so Jisung just compiled and made his way to the base aka their apartment. 

_“At this point i should just stay at home all the time and let Jeno do the work”_ mumbled Jisung to no one in particular while taking off his suit and putting it in the washer. He looked at his watch hoping that it was time for his favorite show and thankfully it was. As he was relaxing on the couch all caught up in the show, a ping could be heard alerting him that he got a new message. It was his best friend asking him to get some food with him as they didn’t hang out in a while. Jisung looked at the time thinking that it wasn’t too late for him to be outside and quickly replied to his friend arranging a meeting place. He got up from the couch, stretched a bit and let out a satisfying groan. Jisung’s closet was full of clothes he always wanted to wear but never really got a chance to do it since Jeno never lets him out of the house during daylight, so to say that he had a big choice was an understatement. He picked out the outfit he was feeling the most, put on some matching shoes and exited the house (ofc without forgetting to leave a note for Jeno). 

Darkness had fallen for quite some time now which made the night a bit chilly but still very pleasant. Jisung slowly made his way towards his and Chenle’s meeting spot since he had some time on his hands. In all honesty, Jisung never wanted to be a superhero, he just wanted to be a normal kid that skates and his biggest worry to be whether he would be asking Lana or Lucas to prom. But not everything we want is what we get, right? Jisung was one failed project of his parents who were trying to create “super-kids”. His parents eventually got caught and put in jail for their whole life. It never crossed Jisung’s mind to visit them in jail since they frankly don’t deserve it. The sidekick was running for days from the police until Dr. Kim found him and put him under his wing. Kim trained him for almost 7 years and tested his abilities to the maximum. He made sure that Jisung was getting the education he needed and socializing with kids his age. That’s how he met Chenle, in school, like a normal kid. Soon enough Chenle found out about Jisung’s superpowers which made their bond even stronger. 

Chenle was already waiting at their meeting spot. When he noticed his best friend a huge smile formed on his face and he waved enthusiastically towards Jisung. The younger one felt a bit embarrassed but was also happy to finally get to spend time with his friend. Chenle ran towards Jisung and embraced him in a tight hug, which was happily returned. Chenle was always the enthusiastic one in their friendship, the one who would always put a smile on Jisung’s face, his shoulder to cry on when things get hard. They had a special bond which Jisung would never want to lose. 

They made their way towards their favorite restaurant. While they were walking Jisung could feel someone following them but whenever he turned around no one was there. He brushed it off and focused on his silly acting friend. Once they arrived at the restaurant they made their way towards their favorite spot. The waiter came and took their orders with a smile, recognizing the familiar faces he hadn't seen in a while. They thanked him and started catching up with each other some more. _“Jeno has been so annoying lately”_ said Jisung, _“He never lets me take part in the missions we get and always tells me to ‘stay low’ and when he finishes the job I always have to go home”_ sighed the frustrated boy. Chenle nodded signaling to Jisung hat he understands his struggle. _“Why does he even have to bring you with him? Just ask Dr. Kim to work for him.”_ said Chenle. In the meantime the waiter came with the food, they thanked them and started eating. _“I tried to but Doc insists that I work with Jeno so I could get ‘experience’, but all I have gotten is a headache from him”_ said Jisung with his mouthful. After a while Chenle changed the subject to something funnier but all Jisung could focus on is someone’s stare on him. _“What’s wrong” asked Chenle. _“I feel someone staring at us”_ answered the younger one. _“We can leave if you want to”_ said Chenle. They finished their food and paid for it. When they left the restaurant it was already late and time for them to go back to their homes. They bid each other goodbye and went their separate ways. _

__

__

Jisung could still feel someone’s presence following him but this time around he could see someone following him when the looked back. He sped up but so did the other person. Jisung decided to stop in his tracks and attack the person when they come close enough, which he did successfully but he regretted it in an instant. The person following him was a pretty, no, a beautiful boy who was now on the floor in obvious pain because of Jisung. Once he realized what he did, he quickly squatted down to the boy to help him up. _“I’m sorry”_ mumbled Jisung as he helped the boy get up. _“No worries it’s my fault, you probably thought that I was following you which I in a way did”_ said the boy with a smile on his face _“Jaemin, my name is Jaemin”_ He stuck out his hand to Jisung waiting for the boy to answer _“oh, uh I’m Jisung, nice to meet you”_ the boy shook his hand. _“Why did you exactly follow me?”_ asked Jisung. _“Well you were going on the same path as me and it gets pretty scary here so I decided to stay close enough in case someone tried to stab me with a knife or something”_ said Jaemin while wiping his jeans. _“Oh...do you maybe want to walk next to me, so it doesn’t look weird?”_ asked Jisung a bit shy since he was never the type to meet new people randomly. _“Yeah sure that would be great”_ answers Jaemin enthusiastically. The whole way back was quiet but not awkward, more like comfortable if Jisung dares to say. Jaemin came to a stop and waited for Jisung to notice. The younger one realized that no one was beside him really quickly but before he could freak out he saw the boy waving at him. _“This is where I stop”_ said the boy a bit louder for Jisung to hear. The boy jogged a bit towards Jaemin _“Oh okay, see you around then?”_ said Jisung. _“Yeah, we will definitely see each other again”_ said Jaemin. He pulled Jisung into a hug which surprised him but he complied and put his hands around Jaemin’s waist. _“This feels nice”_ thought Jisung. Soon enough Jaemin let go of him and bid him goodbye before entering his house. 

Jisung walked back home and was greeted by a grumpy Jeno, as always. He left his jacket on the hanger and went to his room, not forgetting to close the door. Jisung put on his pyjamas, brushed his teeth and went to bed thinking about the new boy he met. 

As soon as Jaemin entered the house, he was met by his worker who was expecting big news. _“I met the boy and put the tracker on him”_.He took off his jacket and shoes and sat behind his computer. A few clicks here and there and he could see Jisung and Jeno’s house. He typed away a few codes and a small bug with a camera attached to it left the tracker and flew around the house giving Jaemin a full view of the place. He managed to find a place where the bug would be unnoticeable but had a pretty good view towards the door. Jaemin now can watch Jeno fly in and out of the house all day long and find the perfect chance to kidnap his sidekick. 

Jaemin had a special history. He was just a normal kid until his evil and money hungry parents decided to put him into some kind of lab. The people there gave him superpowers just like Jeno’s maybe even some extras than Jeno’s and trained him to become a superhero. After some time he was introduced to Jeno and everything changed. Their training became a competition and the hate towards one another became unbearable, which was exactly the reason Jaemin lost almost all of his superpowers. Once they realized that the hate can’t go on they came to a decision to remove Jaemin’s superpowers with the antidote but the boy was against it. He fought back and just before they managed to give him the full dose he escaped. Thankfully no one was looking for him so he didn’t have to run far. He decided to go back home but his parents didn’t want anything to do with him anymore. Jaemin managed to sneak into his room and pack all of his precious belongings and then escape again. He lived from place to place and worked many different jobs until he had enough money to buy himself a small flat in the worst part of the city. Soon he got the chance to buy and old computer which he managed to fix thanks to his leftover superpowers. He managed to learn all sorts of programming languages and started planning out his revenge. After years of planning and getting ready, he finally knew that this was the perfect time. 

At this point you may be asking yourself _“what kind of superpowers could Jaemin have if Jeno was the full package?”_. Well Jaemin was strong, smart, fast, could fly, shapeshift, be invisible, he could teleport, control things with his mind and some other less developed superpowers but almost all of that left his body once they gave him the antidote. Everything Jaemin was left with were his smarts, his very weak telekinesis powers and good looks but he is thankful and makes good use of them.

Jaemin was a lonely boy. He never had friends to play with since the only person he could be friends with hated him. He never had a crush or a lover since his main focus was to get back at Jeno for everything that has happened to him. Family was a foreign thing to him which he would often catch himself dreaming about. Jaemin always wondered what it would be like if he had a family now or a partner next to him. He promised himself that once he gets back at Jeno he would leave the “villian” life behind and focus more on himself. Jaemin let his mind wander to the boy he just met and was about to kidnap, he can’t lie that Jisung wasn’t attractive. He found the boy to be very interesting even if he didn’t talk that much. Thankfully he knows that he is going to see the boy soon enough so he put on a wide smile and laid back into his chair watching Jisung and Jeno’s living room and soaking up every detail. 

_**~ TWO DAYS LATER ~** _

Finally the time has come. Jaemin watched Jeno fly out of the window to his next saving of the day leaving poor Jisung behind to catch up. Honestly if he had time he would feel sorry for the sidekick but the clock was ticking and the plan was in action. Jisung stepped out of the apartment almost falling over his own feet but he managed to keep his balance and sprint to the place of happenings. Jaemin was already on his feet even before Jisung ran out getting ready to start his plan. Kidnapping Jisung should be easy since he is such a clumsy kid and wouldn’t know how to fight back, if he even had a chance to fight back, that is. Once Jaemin came to the street where some fight was happening it didn’t take him long to locate Jisung since he was in a pretty spottable place and position, especially with the red suit he was wearing. He creeped up to Jisung and slowly took out a syringe with a liquid that would help Jisung sleep better and certainly make Jaemin’s mission that much easier. The sidekick suddenly felt a sharp pain in his neck and was getting drowsy really fast. The last thing he remembers is seeing a familiar figure standing behind him with a weird smile on his face. 

Hours later and Jisung was finally waking up. His vision was still blurry but soon enough he could see clearly and was fully awake. Jaemin was woken up when he heard grunts and the tied up boy yelling for someone to get him out of there. Jaemin thanked the lord that the concoction wore off and giggled to himself for finally putting his plan into work. 

Jaemin knocked on the door and instantly thought of how big of an idiot he is and that he doesn’t need to be polite now. He looks down at the plate of food he made contemplating whether he should give it to Jisung since the poor kid didn’t eat for hours at this point. After a short internal war with himself he decided not to ditch the plate of food and entered the room. Jisung slowly looked up already tired from all the yelling and his obviously failed attempts to get away. Jaemin cooed at him and felt sorry for letting the boy wait for so long but he surely didn’t want to give the tied up boy some take-away or leftovers, after all Jisung is his guest. He took the extra chair that was there and sat in front of Jisung. The screech of the chair making the older flinch but it also made sure that Jisung knew that he is there in case the younger one fell asleep. Jisung slowly put his head up revealing his bloodshot red eyes and dry lips. Jamein felt even worse now but still decided to keep up his fake facade of being a villain. Before he started talking to the sidekick he checked his face mask one more time making sure it’s in place. He made eye contact with Jisung and gave Jisung clear instructions. _“When I take off the ropes you aren’t going to run away or yell for help but rather take the chopsticks and eat up the food, am I clear?”_ said Jaemin to which Jisung just nodded. 

While Jaemin was untying Jisung, the younger did contemplate running away, he is a superhero for god's sake but then he smelled the delicious food on the table next to him which looked even better than it smelled. He looked at the food once again and it made his mouth water and stomach grumble, he was hungry he surely can admit that. Once he felt his hands being released he turned his head around waiting for the kidnapper to give him permission to eat. He caught a glimpse of his face now that the masked moved and quietly and confused called out for the boy he met a few days ago. Jaemin turned his head so fast that he could feel a cramp coming in his neck. _“How did you-“_ and before he could finish his sentence Jisung cut him off _“your mask moved, I can recognize your face“_ the younger stopped for a moment before ending this though _“you can take it off it’s probably suffocating you”_. Jaemin shyly smiled and mentally face palmed himself _“can I really not even do one thing right”_ he thought before taking off his mask. He sat down again and pointed to the food on the table with his eyes telling Jisung to eat without verbally having to say it. Jisung raised an eyebrow _“are you sure that the food isn’t poisoned?”_ he asked jokingly, trying to make light of the situation, like always. Jaemin looked nothing less than offended about Jisung’s comment _“well if you don’t want it, I'm sure one of my employees would enjoy it”_ he was standing up and about to take the plate away but not before Jisung managed to stop him _“I’m joking, I’m joking can I please eat now?”_ he asked in the most innocent tone Jaemin has ever heard. The older smiled at the boy and put the plate down again handing the chopsticks to Jisung who immediately started munching food. Jaemin watched Jisung eat with a proud smile on his face that would grow whenever Jisung made a pleasing sound. Jisung ate up everything on the plate, in what seemed like seconds, and patted his now full tummy while leaning back into the chair _“Wow that was the best meal I had in like years, who made this”_ Jaemin’s proud smile faltered a bit _“What do you mean ‘who made it’”_ he mocked Jisung’s voice _“I made it who else”_ he frustratingly yelled. Jisung laughed at the little tantrum the older one threw. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <33 , follow me on twitter @44hyuckles<33


End file.
